<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight To Win by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673700">Fight To Win</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Light Angst [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After dying in Hope's arms, Josie wakes up as a whole new person, and is coming to discover dying and resurrecting might not be such a bad situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Light Angst [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight To Win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by the stage of walking by dandelionlighter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bleeding and gasping for air, Josie Saltzman is lying on the ground, dying from a bullet wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josie!" Says a voice, "Josie, where are you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys!" Says another voice with a quiet gasp, "I found her!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josie!" Cries a third voice, someone rushes over to Josie,  "Oh Josie!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-Hope?" Josie gasps out, "They-they shot me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh.." Hope whispers, placing a kiss on her forehead as she adjusts Josie to lay on her lap, "It's okay, you're gonna be fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I going to die?" Josie asks..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," says a male voice, "Heroes don't die, remember Jo?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right," Josie smiles, she reaches out for the boy's hand, "Thanks for the reminder M.G." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Jo." Hope says as she bites her arm, "Drink." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Josie does, but something's wrong, it isn't working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it, why isn't it working!" Hope growls wetly, "It's okay Josie, you're gonna be fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just called 911." Rafael says.  "They're on their way. You'll be okay Jo." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see something, Hope." Josie gasps out, "It's calling for me." her eyes start to close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, Josie, stay with me." Hope begs, "Josie, stay with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like you, Hope." Josie confesses, "I still really like you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really like you too, Jo." Hope replies. "Ju-just stay with me, it'll be okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie smiles, "You like me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope laughs but tears are falling down her face, "Of course I do, dummy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's nice." Josie replies, "I'm happy I'll be dying in the arms of my first love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Hope says, "No, Josie, you're not dying." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh…" Josie soothes Hope, "It's okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's not okay!" Hope sobs, "You're not dying, you promised me you would never leave me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes promises are broken.." Josie replies.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feet shuffling, and a blonde girl runs in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josie!" The girl cries, "Josie,what happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not his fault." Josie replies as the gang turn their head to Landon lying on the ground with his neck broken, "He-he was possessed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He shot you!?" Hope asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It'll be okay." Josie smiles, "I'll be okay." she whispers, "I'm dying in the arms of my first love, surrounded by my family."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Josie." Lizzie growls, "You're not dying, don't be stupid." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope." Josie whispers, "I want-" she coughs, "I wanted to ask for something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything." Hope says as she grabs Josie's hand, "I'm all yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kiss me." Josie says, "Please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope chokes on a sob and leans down, pressing a kiss on Josie's lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you." Josie smiles, "I love all of you." she says, "I'm sorry." she whispers, and her eyes shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no!" Hope yells, "Wake up, Josie, wake up!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it Jo!" Rafael screams, "Wake up!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josie Saltzman, open your eyes!" Lizzie yells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heroes don't die!" M.G yells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wake up Josie! Wake up! Please wake up!" Hope begs, she shakes Josie's shoulders, "Wake up, wake up!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna kill him." M.G growls, "Malivore, I'm gonna kill you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wake up, Josie!" Hope cries, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please! Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>wake up!"  She presses her forehead against Josie's, "I love you too." tears dripping, "I love you so much." she sobs, "Now open your eyes for me Josie, we can be together if you open your eyes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope.." Lizzie says, "Hope it's too late."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO!" Hope growls, "She's not gone!" she kisses Josie's lips again, "Wake up for me, Jo, please. Don't leave me. You promised me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Landon wakes up and tries to stand, but M.G tackles him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell did you do to Josie!" M.G growls wetly, "You shot her!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what?" Landon asks as he sees Hope crying over Josie's body. "N-no." he tries to get near them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't touch her!" Hope growls, "Get away from us!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-Hope, it wasn't me, I swear, I'd never hurt Josie!" Landon replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Hope bellows. "GET AWAY, GET AWAY, GET AWAY." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Landon gets up and he runs. Far away. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>